


Impossible Things

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Time, Truth, Hearts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Images, M/M, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Ignis is surprised by what sounds like a voice from his past.





	Impossible Things

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read this in Russian (Русский), the amazing utawara (tigriya) has translated it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249614).

 

Ignis sipped at the watery, sour beer and made a face. Seven years of this chaotic and threadbare world, and anything resembling quality brews simply wasn’t made anymore. He wasn’t sure why he still bothered trying them; probably nostalgia or stubbornness, or a combination of both. This bar had smelled of dust and drought in the dry landscape, but it had seemed clean. A small, wry smile crossed his face at how minimal his standards had become.

Ignis leaned back in his chair and listened to the wood creak. He was trying to make the most of this rare night to relax, but just then his ear caught a sound that made his head flick directly toward the sound as though he could still see the person who’d made it.

 _That laugh_.

He’d know that laugh anywhere. But still, he figured it was nostalgia again, since the picture his mind had pulled up was impossible. Had been impossible for years.

 _But still_.

He sidled up closer to the bar, almost without realizing it, eager to hear that chuckle again, the casual ease of that voice. He felt a pang in his chest at hearing the sound of it again. Though he knew it was ridiculous, his heart sped up and he gripped the smooth surface of the bar in front of him. He leaned forward and propped a foot on the metal rail he’d touched with a toe earlier, attempting nonchalance.

Ignis was absent-mindedly glad he’d brought his glass with him; it gave him something to do while he essentially aurally gawked at this stranger who didn’t sound like a stranger at all. He angled his head down toward his glass, listening.  _Lower, with slightly more gravel to it_. But otherwise that voice was a dead ringer, and Ignis was drawn to it irresistibly.

It was so similar that Ignis wanted to introduce himself, to say something. But what would he say? _Did you know that you sound exactly like a dead Glaive? Your voice is very familiar; I wish I’d been able to hear it longer?_  Nothing he could think of sounded normal, so he just stood and listened, and felt his chest swell as the memories - and a few regrets - returned in a cavalcade of images and sounds.

The voice stopped, and disappointment filled the place it had occupied. This had been as beautiful as it was painful, really, to pretend for a few moments, and Ignis hated to let the moment go. But the stranger had stopped talking, and was likely preparing to leave, judging by the sounds of his feet on the floor, his clothes rustling, and the squeak of the barstool as he stood up. Ignis took a drink of the swill he had in his glass and tried to suppress a sigh.

The footsteps stopped in front of him. Ignis prepared himself to give an apology for lingering or hold a slightly awkward conversation, exchanging pleasantries or news updates while pretending that every word from this person’s mouth didn’t remind him of blue eyes, devious smirks, and swinging braids.

He was not prepared to hear his name, uttered softly, in a way he thought he’d never hear it again.

“Ignis.”

Ignis felt like the floor dropped away, and he set his glass down quickly rather than drop it. Even glass was becoming a rare commodity these days, and some part of his mind remonstrated him not to be wasteful. He grabbed at the edge of the bar again, seeking to ground himself in something certain. His voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. “It can’t be.”

Even as the words left his lips, Ignis felt the man -  _felt Nyx?_  - step closer.

“Thought the same about you, honestly. It’s really you, though, isn’t it?” The wonder in his words reflected the tentative hope that was uncurling itself in Ignis’ chest.

“Yes. Nyx?” His voice broke even on the short words, and a gust of air puffed past Ignis’ lips when he felt a calloused hand cover his own on top of the bar.

“Yeah. Wow. Holy shit.” Nyx sounded as breathless as Ignis felt.

Ignis waited for Nyx to get a good look, thinking it was actually probably better that he’d removed his visor earlier and left it in his jacket pocket. He braced himself for the inevitable words of pity or shock or sympathy that usually came after someone examined his face.

“You’re - gods, you’re still so gorgeous. The years have been kind to you, Ignis, even if Leviathan wasn’t.”

Nyx wasn’t quite correct, but that story could come later. Ignis turned his hand palm up to grasp the one covering his. “Can we - go somewhere and talk?” He still didn’t quite trust his voice.

Nyx laced his fingers through Ignis’, and the simple familiarity of it broke his heart and put it back together in the same moment.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” How many times had Ignis heard that teasing phrase in a living, bustling Insomnia before the Fall - how many nights of passion and bliss and quiet companionship had started with those words?  _Not enough_ , he thought to himself.

Ignis let Nyx lead, noticing how he casually measured his gait to make sure Ignis could keep up. They stepped through the doorway and onto the street, and Ignis was thankful for the makeshift street patrol. He was sure that if a daemon approached, it would be able to catch him completely off guard, so absorbed was he in the man next to him.

They walked, slowly, with no particular destination. The cool breeze made Ignis grateful for his jacket, and the crunch of the gravel underfoot let him know that they’d left the main sidewalk path.

“You know, I’ve been grateful before that I got a second chance. But man, running into you tonight, it’s - “ Nyx’s voice grew thick and Ignis thought he heard the swish of a hand raking through hair. Their feet slowed to a stop simultaneously.

“What - what do you look like?” Ignis was hesitant to ask for what he really wanted. He knew some people found it odd or intrusive, the way he would run his hands over things to understand the shape of them the best he could.

“Old.” Nyx let out a short laugh. “Scarred. You wanna take a look?” Nyx moved around in front of him and lifted Ignis’ fingers to his face. “Got some gray in my hair. Okay, maybe more than some.” An easier laugh, then.

Ignis took his glove off, and his gentle touch mapped raised, spiderwebbed scars that spread across one side of Nyx’s face more densely than the other. “I’ve been told I do too.” When Nyx mentioned the gray, Ignis reached back to find the same familiar braids, and tears filled the corners of both his eyes. Ignis realized that he hadn’t known they could still do that.

“How on Eos did you - “ Ignis trailed off.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m the same foolhardy lucky bastard I’ve always been.” Ignis had never pondered what a dimple sounded like, but he was hearing it now. That grin, the crinkle of the eyes - it was all right there in Nyx’s voice. “Could ask you the same thing,” Nyx said.

Ignis simply nodded by way of response. He felt Nyx’s hand touch his hair, gently, and slide down to cup the back of his neck.

“One thing I’ve learned about second chances, though.” Nyx’s voice was low, and Ignis smiled tentatively in his direction and finished the sentence.

“We mustn’t waste it.” Ignis pulled Nyx’s mouth down to his and regretted the fact that he couldn’t put seven years of longing into one kiss, but he did his best.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally embed images in my fics, but these two were so critical to the inspiration for this one, I just had to. The source for the beautiful photo of Ignis is [ here ](https://twitter.com/grotesque0326/status/1017562341968211969) and for the gif of Nyx is [here](http://crows-of-antiva.tumblr.com/post/175883218620).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Come chat with me about these wonderful boys on Tumblr @stopmopingstarthoping or Twitter @stopmopingstart.


End file.
